


Sing me one last Christmas song

by MissBoaBoa



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Author loves to chat in the Comments, Drinking, Gen, Happy Ending, M/M, References to Norse Religion & Lore, Thor (Marvel) is a Good Bro, did not know that was an actual Tag, everybody having a good time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 10:59:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13973640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissBoaBoa/pseuds/MissBoaBoa
Summary: Loki has joined the Avengers after the fight in New York. This will be their first Christmas celebrating together as a Team.This story takes place before: Sing me one last song.Some minor (but cute) LokixSteve at the end of the story.





	Sing me one last Christmas song

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone!
> 
> Like I said, this is a short story taking place before Sing me one last song. I got inspired by the sudden temperature drop a few weeks ago. (because apparently it is either 50°f and sunny or 14°f and you freeze your ass off while going to work ice-skating…) Well anyway, I had a lot of fun writing this and thinking of suitable presents for our super hero friends. A friend of mine actually helped me with drawing straws for secret Santa so all outcomes are completely random!
> 
> Since I’m Dutch and English is not my native language there are bound to be some spelling mistakes… please let me know if you find any and I will happily correct my mistakes! I would like to apologize in advance for any OOC content! Please leave comments, I’d love to know what you think about this fic. 
> 
> Now without further ado, here’s Sing me one last Christmas song!
> 
> Ps. I do not own any of these characters or gifts or drinks etc. etc.

 'Oh angry Fury at S.H.I.E.L.D. is frightful,

But agent Hill is so delightful.

Since crime rates have never been this low,

Let it snow, let it snow, let it snow!'

 

Tony sang in a merry tune as he walked down the stairs and into the living room.

‘You shouldn’t waste your perfect singing voice on us Tony, really. Don’t.’ Clint chuckled mockingly as he placed his Christmas present under the tree which, as expected from Tony, was at least nine feet tall and decorated to the brim with twinkling lights and all kinds of red and golden Christmas ornaments.

‘Don’t be jealous Hawk. Maybe I’ll produce my own Christmas cd. You can all be my background vocals… or dancers… You know what, it’ll just be me, you guys would just drop the selling rate.’

‘Such a heartwarming Christmas spirit.’

‘I fail to understand the meaning and celebration of Christmas. If I am correct, it is a [festival](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Festival) commemorating [the birth](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Nativity_of_Jesus) of [Jesus Christ](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Jesus_Christ), a Christian god. Yet it is celebrated by lying to children all over the world, telling them there is a magical man living on the north pole who brings them gifts during the night and spies on them through the rest of the year.’ Loki mumbled while trying to get the fireplace started as Natasha sat next to him, giving instructions. ‘I do not understand the logic behind any of this.’

‘You should not question the holidays of the mortals brother, try celebrating them instead.’ Thor laughed as he handed out hot chocolate. ‘Careful Widow, it is hot.’

 ‘What’s in that flask you’ve got there?’ She asked as she took the mug topped with the most whipped cream.

 ‘This is Asgardian mead. It is a drink created for special occasions such as these.’ He poured some into a mug, mixing it with the hot drink and gave it to Loki.

 ‘Brother I do not w-’

 ‘Yes you do, it is your favorite, now drink.’ He said cheerfully as he gave the last two mugs to Steve and Bruce who were sitting on the large couch.

 ‘I agree with blondie, it’s important to unwind from time to time.’ Tony said as he threw himself onto the couch. ‘Now, let’s open our presents. No one better have revealed their secret Santa.’

 ‘Okay, so, who will start?’ Bruce asked while sipping from his chocolate, creating a little whipped cream mustache.

 ‘I’d say ladies first.’ Clint patted Natasha on her shoulder, nodding towards the tree.  

 She smiled and got up on her feet. ‘Fine.’ She searched underneath the tree for a present labeled with her name. She took out a small flat box, slightly bigger than a CD case. She unwrapped the dark green and black ribbons, and took off the little black bow. She opened the box, revealing a beautiful silver necklace with a red droplet pendant. ‘It’s… it’s beautiful.’

 ‘Any idea on who might be your surreptitious Santa Clause?’ Thor asked while staring at the jewelry.

‘I am.’ Steve answered as he raised his hand like a little child in school. ‘I don’t think it’s a real ruby… or real silver… I don’t think I could have afford that… I hope you still like it though.’ He quickly added with an uncertain smile.

‘It’s perfect.’ She walked towards Steve and sat on his lap. ‘Of course, you would not mind helping me put it on, right?’ She asked in a teasing, seductive tone while letting her fingers glide through her hair, showing the bare skin of her neck and shoulders.

‘U-uhm, yes, no, I mean no problem.’ Steve took the necklace from the box and carefully placed it around Natasha’s neck.

‘Wow, Steve. You handle that shade of red on your cheeks perfectly!’ Tony laughed together with Clint and Thor.

‘Maybe I should just grab the next present.’ Steve answered hastily, grabbing Natasha’s waist and switching her to his seat on the couch. ‘Let’s see…’ He crawled on his hands and knees and reached for the present with his name on it. He sat down on the floor next to Loki, who, after ten minutes of trying the “mortal way” had decided to get the fire started using his Seiðr which ended up in a bleak, hellish green fire instead of the comforting and warm red and orange flames.

He opened his present. It was a beautiful wooden chest, decorated with two leather straps and a handle on each side. His eyes widened as he opened the box. ‘T-this is amazing…’

‘It indeed looks rather impressive.’ Loki added as he leaned against Steve’s shoulder. ‘It is completely filled with art materials.’

‘Royal & Langnickel Pr-’ Steve’s smile widened. ‘This is amazing!’

‘So, any thought on who your secret Santa might be?’ Loki asked while taking one of many brushes out of the chest and studying it closely.

‘Hmm… Bruce?’

‘Sorry, no.’

‘It was me, hope it has everything you need. J helped me pick this one out.’ Tony answered while switching his empty chocolate milk cup for a glass of scotch.

‘Thank you, J.A.R.V.I.S. You’ve earned that stocking hanging from the mantle.’

‘You are most welcome sir.’

‘And thanks To-’

‘Don’t thank me, just make sure to sing a nice Christmas song for Santa at our gateway to Hell.’ Tony pointed at the fireplace.

‘A fire is a fire, the color of it is irrelevant.’ Loki mumbled as he crossed his arms and laid his head to rest against Steve’s shoulder.  

‘Well, whatever. It just looks like Harry Potter used his floo powder in my fire place to get to the Ministry of Magic but it is nice and warm so I guess it’s okay.’ He stretched his limbs and got on his feet. ‘Let’s see what our good old white bearded friend has in store for me.’

Tony took his present from under the tree. It had to be a book by the looks of it. He tore the wrapping paper apart and read the title out loud. ‘Hold on to Your NUT’s: The Relationship Manual for men…?!’

Everybody started sniggering and laughing, clapping their hands as Tony kept staring at the squirrel on the cover.

‘Really funny Santa. Absolutely hilarious.’ He complained, ready to toss the book into the fire place.

‘Oh no you don’t!’ Clint snatched the book from Tony’s hands and started reading the back of the book. ‘Being a man is a full-time job, no wonder you hop from one woman to the next, you’ve got no time for being a dedicated spouse! Well, you are wrong! Hold on to Your NUT’s will prove to you that even the greatest of all business men can become a loving and dedicated hu-’

‘YES, that’s enough, thank you.’ Tony hissed as he took his book back. ‘Okay Santa, reveal yourself.’

‘I’m sorry Tony, I saw this book in the store and I couldn’t help it. I just had to buy it.’ Bruce admitted after catching his breath from laughing. ‘Seriously though, open the book.’

Tony opened the book and took out two tickets for a basketball game.

‘They’re good seats and there’s a great after party. I already checked your schedule with J.A.R.V.I.S.’

Tony kept staring at his “science partner-in-crime” for a good minute before bursting out in laughter. ‘You’re an ass you know that. I bet Santa brought you nothing but coal.’

‘Well, we’ll see.’ Bruce stood up to pick his present from under the tree. It was a small velvet black box. He opened it and took out a black bowtie, it’s careful packaging and gleaming fabric showed it was made of a high quality. ‘A bowtie… Well it sure is something I don’t have yet. How fancy.’

‘The chest contains something else as well.’ Thor pointed out as he downed his third glass of Asgardian mead. Bruce stared at the bowtie for a moment, shrugged and carefully wrapped it around his neck. He took another look at the small box and took out two tickets. ‘This can’t be right… These are tickets for the opera, for Norma! But it was completely sold out, how did you manage to get these?’ Bruce asked Thor with eyes open wide.

‘Do not look at me, Banner. I am merely an admirer of your extraordinary butterfly accessory.’

‘I pulled some strings, asked nicely and used some… persuading arguments on the right people.’ Natasha smiled in innocence. ‘It’s in two weeks, I thought you might like it. Plus, you can Hulk out if it sucks, the bowtie is made out of an elastic fabric so you can go green and still remain well dressed.’

Banner snorted and took another look at the tickets. ‘Thanks, I’ll keep that in mind.’ He carefully placed the tickets back into the box and took his seat next to Thor. ‘I say we let one of our gods pick the next present since Natasha already has hers.’

‘I agree!’ Thor roared in excitement. ‘Come on brother, let us fight and see who shall claim his gift first.’

‘Fight? Have you gone demented?’ Loki said as he remained seated at Steve’s side. ‘I shall do no such thing. I’m not letting you destroy Anthony’s house by barging through this place like a mad Bilgesnipe.’

‘Thank you!’ Tony noted while he kept browsing through his book.

‘Why not try rock paper scissors?’ Clint said and explained the game. ‘Let’s say… Winner gets to pick his present, loser has to wear an ugly Christmas sweater. What do you say?’

Loki’s iconic mischievous smile blossomed on his face as he stood up, his eyes gleaming competitively. ‘I agree to those terms.’

‘So do I, no cheating!’

‘I would never and will certainly not need to.’

The battle did not last long. On the count of three, the two men chose their weapon. Loki went for scissors, which, afterwards, was not his brightest call as his brother obviously choose rock.

Clint put down his glass after quickly downing his sixth Jack Daniel. He stepped onto the salon table, grabbed Loki’s and Thor’s wrists and pulled them both up next to him. ‘Lady and gentlemen, we have a winner! On my right, the God of Thunder, the wielder of Mjölnir, the definition of Norse muscularity! Thor Odinson!’ He raised Thor’s hand as the group started laughing and cheering.

‘Now on my left, the man who gave it his all but was not in favor with the cruel Mistress of Luck! The God of Mischief, the greatest trickster in all of the Nine Realms, the Brains-before-Brawn raven! Loki! He almost fell of the table as he raised Loki’s hand as well.

Loki could feel his blood rushing through his cheeks as the rest of the group started clapping. He was used to being defeated by Thor, even more so to the humiliation that followed and he was ready to hang his head in shame. He had fought countless battles as his father kept signing him and Thor up for tournaments from a very young age. Normally, he would be booed from the training grounds or arena, he even once had a rotten tomato thrown at his head when he was thirteen. (He still suspects Fandral of that crime.) He then noticed however that there was something different about the noises of this group of spectators. Instead of boos and hisses he heard cheering. They were clapping for him just as much as they did for his brother and Loki couldn’t help but smile.

‘And does our mysterious Bearer of Seiðr have anything to say to the audience?’ Clint brought his hand to Loki’s mouth as if holding a microphone.

Loki hesitated, not really sure what to do. Eventually he decided to play along. ‘I would like to express my gratitude to all those who believed in me and supported me all this time.’ He answered with big smile. ‘And, as promised, I shall now clothe myself in the most preposterous sweater I can possibly imagine.’ He closed his eyes and let the Seiðr run over his upper body while the room fell completely silent in anticipation. He created a green knitted sweater with red sleeves and small golden stripes and stars. On the front was a large portrait of Clint with a red nose and antlers on his head, completely drunk.

Everybody started laughing as Clint complained to the god.

‘What? Why me? I’m not drunk! I’m… tipsy, at most.’

‘Pfah! Well then, pray to me, make offers and maybe, just maybe I shall clothe myself in something different.’ Loki spoke arrogantly with a smile from ear to ear. He could not remember the last time he had this much fun with anybody.

Thor watched his brother making fun of, and with, the fellow Avengers. His heart almost skipped a beat out of joy as he saw them laughing together. He got off the table and took his present from under the tree.

‘Guys guys hush! Our God of Thunder is opening his present.’ Steve spoke as he grabbed his sides while they hurt from laughing.

‘I have to say, this experience is so similar to that of my birthday celebrations!’ Thor spoke in excitement as he tore off the wrapping paper. It was a Planet Earth: The Collection Blu-ray box-set.

‘I heard from Tony you were asking if we had Bal- Bol- … Bil… those creatures with antlers, well we don’t! But these DVD’s will show you exactly what earth does has!’ Clint smiled as Loki and Steve helped him off the salon table.

‘It is magnificent, I like it! Brother, would you care to join me in a Midgardian Binge-Watching?’

‘Binge-What?’ Loki repeated with a puzzled expression while he tried to break Steve free from Clint’s strong arms around his waist.

‘It’s watching a series non-stop. Looks like this box has about 12 hours’ worth of film on it so good luck.’ Natasha explained as she adjusted Bruce’s bowtie.

‘Less talking, more unwrapping.’ Clint interrupted as he got down on his hands and knees, searching for his name on the last two presents. He took both in each hand and tried to feel which was heavier. He put one back underneath the tree and read the label on the one in hand.

‘L-o-k-i…. Hey, can I open yours kiddo? It feels heavy, I wanne know what’s inside.’

‘Absolutely not!’ Loki hissed as he snatched his present from Clint’s hands and held it close against his chest, only than realizing how much of little child he represented. ‘I’m quite certain you will find your own gift most satisfying.’ He quickly added while ignoring that little pink blush on his alabaster skin.

‘Fine, fine.’ Clint took his own present from under the tree. It had a tube-like shape and was wrapped in heavy leather, his name and a tiny hawk engraved in a leather strap. ‘Clint Barton – Hawkeye.’

Everybody stared at Clint as he carefully unwrapped the leather strap and opened his present. There were arrows, ten of them. They were pitch black with a green glow, each skillfully engraved with beautiful characters.

‘This is amazing…’ Clint took out one of the arrows. ‘It’s light as a feather and its head is like something I’ve never seen before.’ He slides the tip of his fingers over the sharp head of the arrow.

‘Careful sleeping beauty, you don’t want to get pricked.’ Tony mocked.

‘Yes, I highly doubted our princes would be willing to kiss you awake.’ Steve looked at Thor and Loki who both pulled their upper lips up in disgust at the thought of kissing their archer.

‘I would indeed deem it wise to proceed with caution. These arrows are voice activated.’ Loki spoke as he sat down next to Clint. ‘They are made by the dwarves of Svartalfheim, they are masters of craftsmanship. Many Gods of Asgard have received powerful weapons such as Gungnir, the spear of the Allfather. I engraved them with my Seiðr so they can be used to your liking. You merely state the effect you wish such as “Fire arrow” or “Demolition blast arrow” and the arrow will correspond on impact.’

‘Wow kiddo… so you went through all this trouble just for me?’

‘It was no trouble, honestly! … Does this mean the gift is to your liking…?’ Loki asked a bit hesitantly, the thought of him using the archer during his battle for earth never leaving his mind.

‘It’s perfect kid! Couldn’t ask for anything better!’ Clint smiled brightly as he wrapped his arms around Loki’s shoulder and placed a long, wet kiss on his cheek.

‘I dare you to touch my baby brother in such manner ever again!’ Thor roared, pointing Mjölnir at his drunk friend.

‘Thor… please… I do not require your brotherly protection.’ Loki spoke, a hint of irritation darkening his voice as he pushed Barton from his side. ‘I am not a child anymore.’

‘Okay kids, no fighting during family time. Christmas is about peace on earth, just like we are supposed to be.’ Steve interrupted. ‘Thor, could I try some of that Asgardian mead?’

‘Of course! I would normally not hand this to mortals but I see no harm in sharing this with you captain, considering you can’t get drunk.’ Thor took three small shot glasses from the bar and filled them with mead. One he handed to Steve, the other to Loki and the third he kept for himself. ‘Cheers captain.’

‘Guys, we’re not done yet.’ Natasha glared at the blondes as they were ready to down their drink with one big gulp.

‘Jeah, there’s still one more present that needs to be opened.’ Bruce said, winking at Loki.

‘Oh please, do not let my gift interrupt your celebration.’

‘Nonsense little brother! Go on, open up.’ Thor said as he leaned against his brother.

Loki sighed deeply. ‘I wonder if it will be a gift which made you all realize I am not an infant anymore…’ He muttered under his breath. He looked at the gift in his hands and realized it was indeed heavy. It was wrapped in leather, but seemed to be damaged by fire. Loki stared as he came to realize the origins of the gift. He looked at Thor who was waiting patiently for him to unwrap his present with a smile on his face.

‘Norns… Thor, you did not…’ Loki softly spoke as he slowly and carefully unfolded the leather.

‘What is it reindeer games?’ Tony asked as he leaned forward.

‘It is a book filled with ancient spells and history… Most definitely from Muspelheim… Thor you should not have done this!’

‘I’m sorry but what is Muspelheim?’ Natasha interrupted.

‘It sounds European, maybe somewhere in the Baltic states?’ Bruce said, thinking out loud.

‘No, Muspelheim is one of the Nine Realms. It is a burning world, consisting from nothing but flames, lava and soot. It is inhabited by foul creatures, mostly fire giants and demons. Its ruler, the giant Surtr, is a sworn enemy of Asgard. All Asgardians found wandering in Muspelheim shall be executed, no exceptions. I can only shiver at the thought of what they would do to an heir of the throne…’ Loki turned his gaze towards Thor, staring into those kind and perfect blue eyes. ‘They would have taken you prisoner, doing Gods know what! They could have declared war on Asgard, you big oaf!’ Loki hissed as he stood up and faced his brother. ‘Why did you do this? Why did you go such lengths just for a gift…?’

The entire room fell completely silent. Thor looked in surprise at his brother but his gentle smile soon returned.

‘I can see you longing for the libraries of Asgard as I watch you read in silence. Your journals, books and scrolls stored so carefully in your old chamber.’ Thor took a deep breath. ‘I shall do everything in my power to retrieve your valuable possessions but until then… Well, I merely wanted you to have something that could take your mind off Asgard, to give me the time needed to save your belongings. I searched through your bookshelves and asked the royal librarians for rare items, records on the subject of Seiðr not even the great Asgardian Library possesses. They spoke of ancient magic wielded by the people of Muspelhiem but the everlasting odium between our worlds made it impossible to find merchants willing to trade.’

‘And that is why you journeyed to Muspelheim… Do you have any idea of the risks you took?’ Loki asked in a soft, almost emotional tone.

‘I only wanted for you to feel at home on earth, brother. This book could be the start of a new life for you in this Realm.’ Thor placed his hand on Loki’s shoulder, fighting hard against the tears wetting his eyes. He swallowed thickly. ‘I cannot change our past. But I can at least help you start a better future in this Realm.’

‘I… I do not know what to say…’

Both Thor and Loki stood completely still, not really knowing what to do next. It was Steve who gave the gods a literal push in the right direction as he “accidently” bumped into Loki while standing up, pushing the two against each other which lead to an awkward and uncertain hug.

‘Such manly tears! I think we all deserve a drink, don’t you guys think?’ Tony stood up and stretched his limbs.

‘Sir, your blood alcohol concentration is already at 0.16. Taking in one more drink you will officially spend your third Christmas in a row drunk.’

‘It’s okay J, this is a happy drunk Christmas.’ Tony quickly answered while opening an expensive bottle of champagne. He mixed three glasses with mead and gave those to the gods and Rogers.

They all toasted to a merry Christmas while looking forward to the new year’s party. Everybody enjoyed themselves, dancing to the music, enjoying exclusive drinks and laughing at each other’s drunken shenanigans. Finally, at 05.00 in the morning, everybody came crashing down. Natasha and Bruce had each taken a side of the couch while Clint had fallen asleep in the luxurious armchair. Thor and Tony fell right asleep on the floor after laughing so hard they could not stand on their feet any longer.

 Loki looked at their sleeping forms and couldn’t help but smile. It is a shame this warm feeling was so rare for him but for the first time in his life he felt like more happy moments would come along his path.

‘Never thought I’d see the day they would all be sleeping together like this. They almost look… cute…?’ Steve asked questioningly, not really certain of his own word choice.

‘Yes, it is remarkable to say the least. I have truly been blessed by the Gods to be allowed to join you in both battle and festivities.’ Loki whispered with a gentle smile as he carefully placed a blanket over Natasha.

‘Yes, well, you’re an Avenger now so you’ll be joining in on a lot of stuff weather you like it or not.’ Steve smiled at the tiptoeing raven who tried his best not to wake anybody up. ‘Jarvis, could you please dim the lights?’

‘Certainly, Captain Rogers.’ Jarvis responded as the lights dimmed.

‘Well, it’s getting late… early, so I guess I should be going home.’ Steve took his precious gift and headed for the elevator.

‘Are you leaving?’ Loki asked, trying his best to leave the disappointment from his voice. ‘All the others are staying the night, I am positive Anthony would not mind you sleeping here as well.’

‘I’m sorry but I’m not drunk enough to just fall on the floor and sleep. I really need a bed.’ Steve answered while hitting the elevator button.

‘Than sleep with me!’ Loki’s reaction was too hasty for his own good. The two men froze and stared at each other while the words slowly started to sink into Loki’s brain and he could feel a sweat breaking out. ‘A-all that I am trying to say is that Anthony gave me a king-size bed for reasons I am still not clear about, but I would be most honored to share it with you so you do not have to travel all your way home. The bed is large enough to sleep next to each other without touching one another. N-not that I was planning on touching you! I am merely trying to say we can both sleep without physical connection!’ Loki added a nervous laughter before hanging his head in shame. ‘I beg your indulgence, Steven. I wish to retreat to my own chamber now. I shall never drink a drop of Mead ever again.’ Loki mumbled.

Steve stared for another minute then smiled at the embarrassed god. ‘Loki, it’s okay. It’s very kind of you.’ He looked at the darkening clouds through the large windows. ‘Looks like it will be snowing pretty bad, maybe it is best for me to stay.’ He looked back at Loki. His deep blue eyes glistening in the dimmed lights of the living room. ‘Would you mind?’

Loki’s smile carefully returned. ‘Not in the slightest.’ He whispered.

They continued to Loki’s room where they both buried themselves into the mountain of blankets as the snow started falling, covering the streets of Manhattan in white sparkling powder.

‘Hey Loki,-’

‘Yes, Steven?’

Steve carefully crawled to the center of the bed, his back now touching Loki’s. He cautiously searched for the god’s hand and let their fingers intertwine.

 

 

 

‘Merry Christmas.’

 

**Author's Note:**

> And that’s it for this story.
> 
> I really hope you enjoyed it! please let me know what you think in the comments, I’m open for feedback and criticisms!


End file.
